Dripping Blood, Shedding Tears
Dripping Blood, Shedding Tears is the 16th episode of the Ikkitousen series and the third episode of Ikkitousen:Dragon Destiny. Summary Ryomou approaches Seito being greeted by both Kan-u and Ekitoku, with Kan-u recounting her last encounter with her. Kan-u then proceeds to run, with Gentoku but is unsecessful as Ryomou is able to defeat her quite easily. Ryomou then faces Kan-u, but is interrupted by an injured Ekitoku who tells them to run, telling them that Ryomou is the one who killed Kan-u in the age of the three kingdom. Ryomou soon dispatches of her, and goes directly after Gentoku, but just as she goes toward her Gentoku's dragon is awakened some how. Gentoku then laughs demonically, as Ryomou tries to force Gentoku to show her, her true power. Ryomou then leaves having seen the dragon, with her experiment of the Jade being unsuccessful. Tokusou then thanks Ryomou for awaking Gentoku's dragon, and states that Ryomou also has a dragon inside her as well. Ekitoku is then seen waking in the hospital. Kan-u tells Ekitoku that Gentoku's condition has not gotten any better. Kan-u then sees a girl bein hurt by Gentoku do to her dragon state. Tokusou then tells Kan-u, while staring at Gentoku in chains, that Gentoku will eventually be swallowed by her dragon if she is left unchecked. Kan-u is then told by Tokusou that the dragon Jade is the only thing that could save Gentoku, and change the fate of Gentoku. Ekitoku and Gentoku are next seen having a picnic somewhere in the gardens. Gentoku then tells what she remembers from the day that Ryomou and Kyosho academy attacked, not remembering much. Kan-u then remembers that Gentoku was on the verge of starvation before eventually reverting back to her original self. Sousou is next seen, in a meeting with Bonsoku, and Kaku, with Bonsoku telling him that he is more then enough to kill Kan-u. Angered Sousou killed him for being arrogant. Sousou then tells Kaku that she is not allowed to do anything without his consent, and that only Kakuka and Kakouton are his only friends. He then states that only he is fit to conquer Kanto. Kaku then confirms the Jade's exsistence to Kakuka. Kakuka then tells Chutatsu Shibai that the dragon jade exsists and that they are in the worse situation possible, another school having the Jade. Kakuka then starts to regret the plan that caused Kakouton to get harmed. Kakuka then shares another intimate moment, with Kaku, and tells her his destiny, to die at an early age. He then tells Kaku that he most take the Dragon Jade at all cost, wanting to live longer then anyone else. Kakuka then decides to walk outside, by himself, and thinks about telling Sousou about the Dragon Jade, but is attacked by Youjou Bashoku, who is wearing Kannei's hoody and using his weapon. Kakuka easily outmatches her in both strength and power, but is ultimately beaten, do to the drug he had been poisoned with, by Youjou at the beginning of the fight. Kaku then finds him, with his last words being find Kakoien. Sousou is then told of Kakuka's death, by Kaku. Sousou then tells Kaku to direct all forces to Nanyou. Kaku warns him of following the exact fate of his predecessor Sousou. Sousou tells her that he didn't care and that he was Kakuka's friend first and Sousou second. Koukin is next seen looking for Hakufu, who he finds, on top of a building. Koukin then asked if she was stupid and Hakufu responds by telling him not to call her stupid, she then jumps off the building accidentally smashing into the ground. Characters Returning Characters *Shimei Ryomou *Hokou Kakuka *Bunwa Kaku *Sousou Moutoku *Unchou Kan-u *Gentoku Ryuubi *Ekitoku Chouhi *Tokusou Shibaki *Hakufu Sonsaku *Koukin Shuuyu *Bonsoku Ukin *Gakushuu New Characters *Youjou Bashoku *Chutatsu Shibai Category:Episodes Category:Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Episodes